A New Beginning
by Park Eun Mi
Summary: Two mysterious children appearing out of nowhere. Strange dreams. New case? The good and bad thing is the something is wrong with the lives they are living but what? What does the dreams and the two children has to do with their lives? Sequal or pre-qual to Pi Li MIT: Revenge


_**Hello everyone! My name is Park Eun Mi and this story is GuiLun. I am the owner of this story but not all the characters. For those who wants to read the rest of the story without waiting you could go to this website where I update my stories most of the time...**_

_**here's the website: story/view/113104/a-new-beginning-adventure-guilun-mystery-romance**_

_**And yes it's another user-account which is Sakurahimeno. Please enjoy this story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

'_Mommy! Don't leave! Mommy!' shouted a little girl about 6 years old with brown hair._

'_I'm sorry, please understand me, I need sometime alone and my work is across the country. Please understand me.' said a lady with long brown hair._

'_But mom, you can't just leave us just because what dad did. Please.' said a little boy about 7 years old with black-brown hair._

'_I know you two want me to stay but it's for the best for now. You can never go back to the past and make it right can you? Now my handsome boy, take good care of your sister. And promise me little princess to listen and behave to your brothers.' the lady said hugging her two children, 'Out there is dangerous by yourself. Protect each other no matter what. Never talk to anyone unless you know them. People are watching so be very careful and take care.'_

'_But mommy-'_

'_I'll be back, I promise.' said the lady and walk towards the black car and went in and the car drove off away from the mansion._

'_Mo-mommy!' the little girl shouted and ran after the car crying, 'Mommy!'_

_The lady look back at her children with tears trickling down from her cheeks._

_The boy went to her sister and hugged each other, 'let's go inside. I have an idea to bring both back together.'_

'_But how were just kids.' the girl said._

_The boy just smiled just to assure her and made her smile back with safety._

Li Xiao Xing (26 yrs. old) or should I say Zhan Xiao Xing. (Don't know if it's like that please tell me but I'll still be calling her Li Xiao Xing or Tian Mo Xing) Li Xiao Xing had a master degree on nursing and doctor for little children. Zhan Shi De (27 yrs. Old) is the well-known detective taking over his father, Dr. James.

Li Xiao Xing and Zhan Shi De only been married for 3 months. Their honeymoon took place at Hawaii which was of course Li Xiao Xing's idea but Zhan Shi De couldn't resist on making his wife even more happier than she was.

Once the two took their job they never had time together until it was vacation but sometimes Zhan She Di insisted on taking a year of vacation to have sometime with his wife and just take the cases at his office at home but it only happen from time to time.

Tao Mei Ren (Miss Cherry) is officially the principal of Sheng Ying University along with the help of two MIT members, Huang Hui Hong (747) and Qian Fu Hao (187). Huang Hui Hong and Qian Fu Hao graduate from Sheng Ying but decided to stay and be MIT members still to solve cases or mystery at the school. It has been quiet ever since the last case of Lin Yu Jie's brother.

Zhan Shi De and Li Xiao Xing visits Sheng Ying often to see if anything is happening. And that day is today.

"Miss Cherry!" Li Xiao Xing shouted coming towards the principal's office.

"Li Xiao Xing thank god you're here." Miss Cherry said scurrying back and forth in her office with piles of paper.

"Holy!" Li Xiao Xing shouted with shock looking at her office, "did a tornado came in?"

"No. I had to much paper and didn't have time to arrange it in the cabins. Please help me. Help your big sis." Miss Cherry said begging Li Xiao Xing.

"Alright. For you." Li Xiao Xing said with a smile and helped Miss Cherry filed the papers in it's cabin.

Li Xiao Xing and Miss Cherry started filling the papers and it took for hours since papers were on the desks, chairs, and floors. Piles and piles of paper that were stack were filled away. Once the two were finish they went out of the office to get some fresh air.

"Tao Mei Ren. A call is waiting for you. Miss Tao Mei Ren." said a lady over intercom.

"Better go before they kill me." Miss Cherry said.

"You never change."

"And never have you."

Miss Cherry went back to her office and Li Xiao Xing explored the Sheng Ying University if anything had change.

"Nothing had change." Li Xiao Xing said looking all over the place.

Li Xiao Xing didn't watch where she was going and bump into someone but didn't fell but caught the person just in time.

"Are you alright?" Li Xiao Xing ask and notice it was a little boy

"Fine, thank you." the little boy said

Li Xiao Xing looked at the boy and saw he had a scrape on his knee with a little blood trickling down.

"Come on. We better clean that. Don't worry, I won't bite." Li Xiao Xing said

Li Xiao Xing took the little boy to the MIT club and took out first aid-kit.

"What's your name?" Li Xiao Xing ask

"Yu Zhen. I'm 8 years old." the little boy said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Li Xiao Xing. Now hold still so I can clean your scrape."

Li Xiao Xing cleaned Yu Zhen's scrape and put a band aid on it, "There you go. All better. Are you by yourself or are you with someone?"

"My sister. I'm with my sister." Yu Zhen said

"How about your parents?" Li Xiao Xing ask turning around after putting the first aid-kit back.

Yu Zhen didn't answer and Li Xiao Xing didn't go any farther with the question because by the way he look and he didn't answer. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright. Let's go look for your sister." Li Xiao Xing said with a smile and went to the computer and look at the security camera and suddenly found a little girl walking around the second floor of the school, "007, 747, 187, and Miss Cherry, there's a little girl in the area at the second floor. Coordinate 24, 50, 65. 23 seconds before in contact of the stairs towards the 3rd floor."

"Got it!" Miss Cherry, 007, 747, and 187 shouted.

"Come on let's go. They'll find your sister." Li Xiao Xing said re-assuring Yu Zhen.

Li Xiao Xing and Yu Zhen went to the second floor and found the MIT members with a little girl.

"Brother!" the little girl shouted and ran up to Yu Zhen and hugged him.

"Yu Len. I told you not to go anywhere." Yu Zhen said

"I'm sorry, brother. I was just curious." Yu Len said

"So you must be his little sister." Li Xiao Xing said, "Nice to meet you Yu Len. I'm Li Xiao Xing."

"Nice to meet you." Yu Len said and curtsy towards Li Xiao Xing, "Thank you for finding me."

"Your welcome." Miss Cherry said, "Let's go find your parents."

"Miss Cherry they-" Li Xiao Xing said but got cut off.

"Our parents are dead." Yu Len said, "Mommy died during her flight to America. Daddy died during a crime scene."

"Sorry for asking." Li Xiao Xing said.

"Since you have no parents, you two have to be in an orphanage to have a new family for you." Miss Cherry said, "I'm sorry but we have no choice."

"Wait. While finding them a new family, I'll take care of them." Li Xiao Xing said

"Li Xiao Xing, that's a big responsibility. I'm working at the cases while your at the hospital working." Zhan She Di said.

"I think I can handle it. I've taken care of children at the hospital, I don't there's any difference." Li Xiao Xing said.

"Alright. Let them stay." Zhan She Di said

"Thank you." Li Xiao Xing said with a smile on her face, "what do you two think? Do you want to stay with the two of us or go to the orphanage?"

Yu Zhen and Yu Len looked at each other and nodded their head.

"With you." the two said in unison said.

"Great. I'll be off from my work for 1 month so I'll be able to spend time and get to know the two of you. But once I go back to work, the two of you will be going to the finest school."

"Actually I'll be in 6th grade." Yu Zhen said, "And Yu Len will be in the 4th grade."

"Wait. How old are the two of you?" Huang Hui Hong ask

"I'm 8 years old." Yu Zhen said

"I'm 7." Yu Len said

"A two very intelligent children." Miss Cherry said

"I'm more intelligent than them." Qian Fu Hao said looking at himself in the mirror (he never change does he)

All of them just rolled their eyes.

"Alright. Two of you come with me to see your new home for now." Li Xiao Xing said, "I'll go on ahead Zhan She Di."

"Alright. Take care. I'll be home as soon as possible." Zhan She Di said and kissed Li Xia Xing on her forehead.

"Come on, follow me." Li Xiao Xing said and walk.

Yu Len hold her hand out and crab Li Xiao Xing's hand and also Yu Zhen.

"Can I call you mommy for now?" Yu Len ask.

"Sure, whatever you like." Li Xiao Xing said with a smile on her face.

'_Listen to me, try your best but if you go you two will face danger. I trust in both of you. Wherever you are, remember, I'll be always by your side. Remember try your best.' said a man with black hair._

'_But dad, it's impossible.' said the little boy._

'_Nothing is impossible if you believe in yourself' the man said._

'_Daddy, I love you.' the little girl said._

'_I love you too princess and you too my precious little boy. Take good care of each other and protect one another.'_

_The girl and the boy nodded their head._

'_Remember try your best and protect each other during danger.'_

'_We will.' the little boy said_

'_Our family will be back whole, right daddy?'_

'_Yes my little princess. Now I must go. All of us have little time. NOW GO!'_

_The boy and girl ran back inside the mansion._

'_NEVER GET OUT OF THE MANSION!' the man shouted and ran towards the black car and drove off_

'_Brother, we can't do it. We can't hide forever.'_

'_We have to try. Come on let's go. We have a mission.'_

'_I'll try my best.'_

To be continue…

* * *

I hope you like this chapter.

The first chapter is always the boring part but I hope you stil like it.

I know Li Xiao Xing is mature on this story but it's part of the story.

I have to make her mature.

Just to let you know, 747 and 187 will not be much on the story.

Their like the minor characters who come back and get out of the story.

But hope you still like the story. Please support me!

Please comment and subscribe and please **NO SILENT READER.**

Thank you!


End file.
